Espejismos
by Piper Lupin
Summary: ¿Qué le hizo pensar a Hermione que un licántropo que podría ser su padre se enamoraría de ella? Un espejismo del que no quisiera nunca liberarse. RemusxHermione. Capítulo IV: Spoiler DH.
1. Piano

**Capítulo 1: Piano**

Era una fría noche de enero, en la mansión de la pareja Lupin, una muchacha recorría los salones de aquella fría mansión con melancolía, recordando todo lo que un día había sido. Arrastrando con ella su pena, su dolor, mientras su pelo castaño ondeaba con el viento que se escabullía entre una ventana entreabierta. Se sentó en una silla cercana, enterró su cara entre las manos y comenzó a llorar, se entregaba a un mundo de desolación, un mundo que la lastimaba más que el real pero ¿A quién no? Levanto unos instantes la vista y allí pudo ver el _piano. _¡Cuantos recuerdos le traía! Recordaba las noches que había pasado con Remus riendo mientras él tocaba el _piano _¡Que momentos aquellos! Le dolía recordarlos porque sabían que jamás volverían a suceder, que él jamás volvería para decirle que todo estaba bien, para abrigarla en sus brazosél se había ido. La llenaba de rencor pensar la causa de su muerte y mientras estrujaba y hacía añicos la carta, se decía a sí misma que jamás se volvería a enamorar como lo había hecho.

De repente sintió un tremendo escalofrío, un frío y violento viento entró con ímpetu por la ventana que estaba a su derecha, desparramando muchos de los papeles que había en la habitación, fue como un torbellino. Este torbellino hizo caer la carta al suelo (o lo que quedaba de ella), se agachó suavemente a recogerla; la miró por última vez y al próximo instante la echó al fuego, dónde ardía, degradándose a la mismísima nada.

Se quedó unos momentos observando el fuego, quería pensar que tal vez algún día podría superar aquel dolor, sumisa en sus pensamientos se sobresaltó en el momento en el que el piano comenzó a ser tocado, ella se encontraba a escasos metros de ahí y observaba estupefacta lo que ocurría, era como si una fuerza sobrenatural moviera las teclas pero entonces de repente se dio cuenta y nuevas lágrimas volvieron a brotar de sus ojos claros: aquella era la canción que él solía tocar para ella. Entonces Hermione se convenció que Remus no había muerto y que aún seguía ahí con ella.

**Fin**

N/A: Viñetas para la comunidad lj 30 vicios, es la primera vez que escribo algo con esta pareja,

Besos

Suerte,

Piper Lupin


	2. Salida

**Capítulo**** II: ****Salida**

Ella está en el castillo, él allá lejos, perdido en el sufrimiento pero tranquilo porque confía que nadie conoce su secreto. Aunque nunca dirá nada, Hermione sabe más de lo que él piensa y eso le pesa.

Cree oírlo a lo lejos, su voz ronca y un poco cálida muriendo en gemidos llenos de dolor y angustia. Sus ojos miel de mirada profunda, transformados en el espejo de un alma atribulada, inyectados en sangre. Y el aullido que desgarra la noche, el aullido que _cree_ escuchar que desgarra la noche, que masacra la oscuridad y el silencio del castillo, ahuyenta el sueño y la obliga a permanecer despierta en su cama.

Envuelta en las mantas de su cama deshecha y con sus trece años puede asegurar sin miedo que es la única que conoce ese secreto. Que conoce que y quien es lo que provoca esos ruidos casi imperceptibles que se cuelan hasta sus oídos desde la distancia en las noches de luna llena traídos por el viento helado de noviembre, de diciembre, de enero.

Teme no verlo nunca más, que la bestia sea mas fuerte y el recuerdo de su sonrisa afable detrás del escritorio o su risa breve pero sincera no se renueve jamás, que se volviese sólo un recuerdo.

Con los primeros rayos del alba, escucha el rumor fuerte de las ramas del sauce boxeador moverse bruscamente hasta quedar inmóviles de repente. No sabe porque, pero asocia ese sonido a la seguridad del profesor Lupin, y entonces Hermione cierra los ojos y duerme un momento permitiéndose una _salida_ a la fantasía, una _salida_ donde no existe el temor de perderlo.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**N/A¡Gracias MTBlack por tu ayuda! **☻

**Perdón por la demora, espero que les guste. ¿Reviews?, si quieren nomás. **

** Piper Lupin ♥**


	3. Espinas

Spoiler: SI NO LEISTE EL ULTIMO LIBRO, NO SIGAS LEYENDO, estás avisado/a ).

* * *

**Capítulo: III: Espinas**

Hermione se encuentra en la sala de su casa, está sola en aquel lugar. Suspira profundamente y recuerda lo que hace unos minutos tomó lugar en su cocina. Los débiles "te amo" que intercambiaron con timidez, las miradas elocuentes que se encontraban cada tanto y los besos apasionados que terminaron por quebrar esas barreras que los prejuicios y la negativa de Remus habían creado.

Sonríe. Está feliz al saber que ya no era una cobarde. Se sentía valiente, una verdadera Gryffindor.

En ese momento una lechuza golpeó con su pata derecha su ventana, golpea con insistencia ya que llueve afuera y se está empapando. Ella se para rápidamente al reconocer la lechuza¡Es de Remus! Se sorprende un poco, ya que hacía tan solo unas horas de su partida hacia la casa de Bill.

Se vuelve a sentar en el sofá y comienza a leer en voz alta, como si de esa manera disfrutará más el contenido de la carta.

-_Querida Hermione_-empieza-, _sé que te extrañará mi carta y que lo que te voy a decir no es para nada de mi agrado._

Para de leer unos segundos, no sabe si está lista para afrontar malas noticias justo cuando pensó que la felicidad había llegado para quedarse.

Comienza a leer en silencio, tal vez así le lastimará menos.

_La vida no es justa, cuando al fin habíamos apostado a nuestra felicidad, surgen cosas de las que me arrepiento terriblemente, en un arrebato de locura, porque estábamos solos. Cometí una gran desfachatez: hice el amor con Tonks. No llores, por favor, cada lágrima que derramas me hace sentir más miserable de lo que ya me siento. En esa noche de pasión, concebimos un hijo, al que amaré y cuidaré mucho. Sé que nunca me lo perdonarás ni que te haya fallado como lo hice, ni que te diga esto por carta. Pero Tonks se siente muy mal y me pidió que me quedara con ella, es lo menos que puedo hacer, después de todo yo busqué consuelo en ella, la usé de una forma que creía tan ajena a mí..._

_Espero algún día me puedas perdonar, jamás quise hacerte daño, pero tampoco creo merecer este pequeño que viene en camino, sabes que te amo y que ninguna noche de infidelidad matará este sentimiento._

_Te amo con todas mis fuerzas._

_Remus._

Pequeñas lágrimas comienzan a caer sobre el papel, Hermione no puede creer lo que lee¿Por qué se le había ocurrido enamorarse de él aún sabiendo al mundo al que se entregaba? No lo sabe, pero ningún amor tenía lógica¿Por qué el de ellos iba a ser la excepción? No sabe que le duele más, si saber que Remus la traicionó o saber que ahora había un hijo de por medio que los separaba, aún más.

Ella amaba demasiado a Remus como para dejarlo ir, se sentía más valiente que nunca ¿Acaso no era ella la prefecta de Gryffindor?

Hermione se limpia la cara con su pañuelo, que él mismo le ha regalado, se levanta del sofá. Está decidida, no se iba a rendir. Quizás era mucho el dolor que esta decisión acarreaba, pero es una de las _espinas _que está dispuesta a llevar clavada. De una forma u otra iba a encontrar su final feliz junto a Remus.

---- Continuará

* * *

N/A: wow, y salió en 5 minutos jiji, espero que les guste, les prometo que la continuación no los va a decepcionar ).

Besotes y gracias a todas por sus reviews!!

_**Piper Lupin ♥**_


	4. Triángulo

**Capítulo IV: Triángulo**

La mayor de los Granger se levanta del sofá y sale para la calle. Es una actitud algo ajena a aquella muchacha, pero el amor se ha apoderado de ella y los impulsos la manejan como una graciosa marioneta. En plena guerra ¿A quién se le ocurriría salir de esa forma? Sólo a esta loca enamorada que no le importa la traición, que sólo sabe que entre Remus y ella existe amor. Ese amor imposible por el que ella está dispuesta a arriesgar todo para que sea "posible". Pero tal vez Hermione no sabe, o ni bien ignora que el camino a la felicidad es largo, sinuoso y con curvas muy pero muy peligrosas.

Llega a la casa de Bill, al confirmar que es quien en realidad dice ser, éste la deja pasar.

Pasa sin saludar, al hacerlo, todos los presentes se dan cuenta de que algo anda mal con la joven Granger. Avanza hacia la habitación dónde según un además tímido de Charlie, están Remus y Tonks. Se dispone a abrir la puerta cuando una voz la detiene.

—Hermione —la llama Ginny— ¿Qué haces?

—Recupero lo que era mío—dice la castaña dispuesta a pasar.

—Hermione ¡No! —reprende su amiga, poniendo su mano sobre la de Hermione, para evitar que cometa una locura.

—Ginny, escúchame —intenta explicar ella, pero la pelirroja tiene un carácter de los mil demonios y sobre todas cosas lo único que busca la pequeña Weasley es proteger a su amiga de un _**triángulo**_ que terminará con la Hermione que ella tanto adora.

—No, escúchame a mí. Tonks se siente mal y... —dice sin poder terminar de hablar, allí se iba a desatar una discusión.

—¡Es con Remus con quien quiero hablar! —espeta con ira. Está harta de que siempre haya alguien más entre los dos.

—Está bien —accede Ginny al ver que no va a lograr detenerla—. Pasa.

Ginny se va del corredor a la cocina, deja sola a Hermione en aquel oscuro pasillo. Hermione sabe que Ginny se preocupa por ella y que no la quiere ver mal y se lo agradece enormemente pero esta es una batalla en la que debe luchar sola.

Toca la puerta, los modales aprendidos durante toda una vida no se olvidan tan fácilmente.

Al abrirse la puerta, Hermione se encontró con un Remus de mirada triste y cansina. Él cierra la puerta detrás de él y la abraza muy fuerte.

—Perdón —susurra él mientras siente el calor de ambos cuerpos al unirse en tal muestra de afecto.

—No digas nada—le dice ella al separarse y casi por necesidad busca su boca. Él la besa con la pasión acumulada durante las horas que la angustia parecía hacer eternas.

—¿Cómo estás Tonks? —pregunta, no olvida que a pesar de las circunstancias Tonks fue su amiga.

—Bien, sólo un poco alterada por todo esto—explica él mirando el suelo con mero interés.

Hermione le toma la barbilla con suavidad y lo obliga a mirarla.

—¿Qué piensas hacer? —inquiere muy seria.

Remus la mira unos momentos a los ojos. Esos ojos que ya no son los mismos de antes, que ahora están cansados de llorar y buscan una respuesta como si su vida dependiera de ella. Baja la mirada al suelo, una vez más, no quiere contestar o no sabe que decir. Se siente atormentado y necesita espacio para respirar.

—Yo... aún... creo que es mejor que... —balbucea sin saber exactamente que rumbo tomar.

—No sabes que hacer ¿verdad?

—No —confiesa con el poco de orgullo que le queda, herido.

Remus se debatía entre sentimientos contradictorios. Por un lado, el orgullo de saberse un buen padre al quedarse junto a Tonks para que nada malo le pasara a ella ni a su hijo y por otro lado sentía la necesidad de estar con Hermione, no era ambicioso de dinero, porque no lo tenía, simplemente era ambicioso de amor, necesitaba sentirla cerca suyo para dormir tranquilo durante las noches. Entre dos dilemas completamente opuestos ¿Qué camino iba a tomar si apenas sabía dónde estaba parado? Quería escaparse de todo ese torbellino de problemas que su idiotez había provocado, quería poder volver atrás el tiempo, pero aquello era imposible y ahora debía afrontar las consecuencias de sus actos.

De pronto, una chispa se encendió en sus ojos, como el espectador al encontrar la pregunta del millón.

—Huyamos.

_Continuará…_


End file.
